How Not to Seduce Your Uncles
by fiftysix-luver
Summary: Because when your long-lost uncles are the hottest guys in town, seduction is imminent, un-seduction rules must apply, and count on Claire to break them all. Peter x Claire x Sylar.


**How (Not) to Seduce Your Uncles**

**Summary:** Because when your long-lost uncles are the hottest guys in town, seduction is imminent, un-seduction rules must apply, and count on Claire to break them all.

**Author: **fiftysix-luver

**Rating: **PG-13 / T

**Pairings: **Peter x Claire x Sylar

**Words Count: **1,851

**Warning: **Implications of threesome. Incest. Spoilers for Season 3.

**Disclaimer: **Not for profit, not even owning.

**A/N:** Take place somewhere in Season 3, Peter still has his power, Sylar has all his Season 1 powers… because it provides a god damn comic relief.

***

**WEEK 0: THE ARRIVAL**

**Un-Seduction Lesson No.1: Do **_**not**_** live with your uncles. No matter how hot they are, they're still your uncles. And no matter how **_**uncle**_**-ly they are, they're still hot.**

_Dear Peter,_

_My dad is freaking out again! He is really paranoid that for the last two months, I'm not allowed to go out of my house. Sure, he bought me a few video games, but do you know how boring it gets after a few days? Jeez, I can't die! I can barely even bleed!_

_Anyway, I talked to dad a few days about this, and he agreed to let me go out, but with one condition: you must be my guardian. So, seeing that you're actually my uncle anyway, I decided to move in to your house. I'm going to move in with you in three days. Send me a letter if you mind, which I really hope you don't._

_Love,  
Claire_

Peter Petrelli read the letter for the god knows how many times, his hands trembling unwittingly. He just read the letter this morning and was more than ready to reply the letter when he saw the envelope and found it delivered 3 days ago. Which, of course, cold only mean one thing.

Claire was coming today.

No, not that he minded or anything. In fact, he was over-excited for no apparent reason after reading the letter as if the idea of _Claire _living with _him _was so overwhelming…

_But. _Still. He must stop Claire, because there was this person—

"Oi, Peter,"

—speak of the devil.

He turned around to see a taller man who had been living with him for three months—a fact Claire hadn't known yet. A man who had a complicated and emotional bond with Claire and the person Claire definitely wouldn't want to live with.

"What?"

A man none other than his _brother…_

"Can I have the last cup of ice cream?"

…who is _not _Nathan.

"Sure, of course, you eat them all anyway," he said tonelessly, then adding as if it was an afterthought, "_Gabe_."

Sylar smirked. "That's _Sylar_ to you, _brother_."

And with that, he walked off to the refrigerator, getting said ice cream, as Peter stared blankly at his retreating back until it disappeared behind the kitchen wall.

Sylar. After getting to know him, Peter admitted that he _was _a Petrelli. The way he looked, talked, and everything… he got so close with him in a short time like brothers would and after a few weeks or so, they decided they were close enough to share a flat, since an unemployed ex-nurse and a man hunted as a serial killer should not be living in the same house with The Great Senator Petrelli.

But now, he saw Sylar as the obstacle that would come between him, Claire, and _them _living together in a flat. He meant, if Claire knew he was living with _Sylar_, of all people…

He didn't want to know what would happen. Maybe he should teleport to Claire and told her to just move next week—

The doorbell rang.

Peter entertained the idea to change the past.

***

Sylar ate his ice cream happily. It was not everyday Peter would let him eat ice cream. Usually, he would say it wouldn't be good for his health and made him having high blood pressure and everything—as if he could _die _in the first place.

But today was not like those other days. Peter didn't even blink when he asked his permission and even went far to let him eat _his _share. This never happened. Not even once.

Something must be _wrong_.

Having enhanced memory as one of your abilities had its own merits. He thought for a while—what was different from his brother just now? No, he didn't get a haircut… Nope, not new clothes… And he didn't wear those superhero tights again…

A letter.

Yes, Peter was holding a letter. He closed his eyes to remember—Peter was holding a letter, the words were written neatly in blue pink, and the words were…

_Love, Claire._

At the same time, the doorbell rang.

He smirked triumphantly. _This is going to be _**fun**.

He used his telekinetic power—another power that could come in handy at a situation like this—to stop Peter and walked to get the door, ignoring the muffled protests from his brother.

***

Claire Bennet beamed stupidly at the door. She had been waiting for this day since her father let her live with Peter, and that was a week ago. A week. A short time for some people, but a long one for her. Especially when you don't sleep from excitement from that day.

She didn't know _why_ exactly, actually, she felt really joyful at the thought of living with her uncle. After all, Peter was her _uncle_. A good-looking one, sure, but still her uncle. And not that anything would happen, right?

And speaking of good looking, didn't _that guy_ is actually handsome? She hated to admit it, but Sylar _was_ hot, even hotter than Peter at some point. Had he not tried to kill her and steal her brain, she would've fallen for him. But what happened is what happened, and she would shun him until the day she died.

Which actually meant forever. But that is _not_ the point.

Anyway, back to Peter, why hadn't he opened the door? She was now more than eager to hug her uncle, and said uncle seemed not to hear the doorbell. Maybe he _could not_ hear it? Maybe she should press the doorbell again, stronger this time—

The door creaked open.

Claire almost jumped in exuberance.

She quickly skipped closer, expecting to see her beloved uncle, but what she saw was another man, standing behind the door with a smirk plastered on his handsome feature—

"Sylar?!"

***

"Look at the bright side, Claire," he said, his voice almost begging, "at least you can go out of the house now."

Claire threw daggers at him.

"I can't believe you live with such—such _sinister devil_ like him! I thought you were better than that, Peter!"

"He's my brother! _Your uncle_!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to what, forget that once upon a time he sliced open my head? Sure! I'll do that _somehow_!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ok? And I know _he_ is sorry! Could you please calm down, Claire?"

But 'calm down' would be the last thing Claire wanted to do right now. She couldn't believe it—Peter! The one she believed most! Living with _Sylar_, out of all people!

And—and—that Sylar was Peter's _brother_? Which also meant _Nathan's brother_? Which, of course, could only mean that Sylar was her—

She couldn't even say those words in her head. The fact was too scary. the reality was too dreadful.

And most of all, she was _not _going to _live with Sylar_. Not in a lifetime or two. Never.

Her point was strengthened as she saw said Sylar, his other long lost uncle—_god,_ how many uncles did she exactly have?—smirked. She scowled, "I'm not going to live with _you_."

"Sure, whatever."

"I am _not_ going to _live_ with _you_."

"I think we've already established that fact."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I'm leaving."

"Have a nice day carrying those heavy bags back."

That was it. She may not win this argument and have a lot of questions regarding a certain _jerk_, but she knew one thing for sure: she was coming back to her house. Now.

The ex-cheerleader turned back to the door.

***

Peter was terrified when she saw Claire heading to the door. Every person in the world always encounters at least one one-in-a-lifetime opportunities, and to Peter, living with Claire is one of them.

He was not going to let this one go.

He glared to the other man in the room when he suddenly caught a hold of thoughts with his mind-reading power.

_She's going Peter, and you know you don't want her to._ It was Sylar's thought and though he hated to admit it, his brother was right. Still glaring, he mouthed a _what do you want? _to him.

The smirk in Sylar's face couldn't be bigger, he was sure, and he was more than eager to wipe that off his face. But now, the situation was tense and he was going to lose his one-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Either that, or losing to Sylar.

He didn't know which was worse.

_Hm, what do I want exactly?_ Sylar thought to him playfully. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Claire was already grabbing one of her suitcases. He didn't have much time, and the ex-serial killer's eyes were laughing. _What do _you _think I want, Peter?_

He gave up.

"Anything, Gabe," he hissed, gritting his teeth to suppress anger, his words were loud enough for Sylar but not for Claire to hear, "anything."

The smirk was replaced by an equally annoying smug smile.

Sylar turned to Claire.

"Hey, Claire," he called out, and the girl stopped, "you sure you are going?"

She lifted her eyebrow. "_You_ mind?"

He put an inscrutable face, a mixture between 'yes' and 'no'. "I wonder what Noah would think, you spending countless days to persuade him and now going back after only 5 minutes pass... those 'I'll be good' and 'I'll be fine' promises you are going to break soon…"

Claire pulled a face. "How could you…?"

"Claire, I'm your _uncle_. Uncles know these things," his voice was nothing but gentle, "Peter also knows these things, that's why he stops you. I, like him, don't want to hurt your father's feelings. You know this, don't you, Peter?"

_No, I don't._ But he said, "sure."

Claire bit her lower lip, thinking. "But, I—you—"

If this was three months ago when Peter hadn't known Sylar, he would've believed that Sylar looked _hurt_. "Claire, don't you hear what Peter said?" His voice filled with compassion, "I am sorry for what I've done to you. Can't you give me a second chance?"

Claire opened her mouth, but Sylar's look silenced her.

_God_, Peter thought, _Gabe sure is a good actor._ Claire was surely taken aback by Sylar's words, as her eyes were now narrowed into a frown and she thought deeply. Seconds that seemed like years to him passed, until…

"Okay," she finally said, "I'm staying. But just for a few months, until I can prove to dad that I can take care of myself."

Peter let out a relieved sigh. He smiled, and she (surprisingly) smiled back, and nothing mattered to him anymore other than the fact that _Claire_ was staying with _him_.

Sylar only smirked at the scene in front of him. He stood up and walked pass his brother, and he said the words that sent chills to Peter's body.

"You owe me a lot, _brother_."

**Un-Seduction Lesson No.2: when one of your uncles is an ex-serial killer, he's most definitely a great actor. His hotness is only a plus point. Don't fall for his tricks. Ever.**

***

**A/N: **That's all for first chapter, hope you enjoy it. ;)

Anyway, which character you want to dominate the relationship? Sylar? Peter? Claire? What relationship you want to dominate? Sylaire? Paire? Pylar? Or a threesome Sylar/Peter/Claire??

**You** decide ;)

_Second chapter teaser_

_**Week 1**__: Uncles-Niece Bonding_

_**Un-seduction rule no.3: **__Do not "bond" with your uncles. Bond? What bond? When you say "bond", they say "date"._


End file.
